


Tender

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mum, did your boobs get tender while you were pregnant?" Ginny asked. "Dear Percy over here doesn't believe me," she added sarcastically when she got a quizzical look from Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

Everyone in the Weasley family knew that Molly missed having newborns to take care of. They always caught her gazing lovingly at her grandchildren. But none of them could blame her. She did raise seven kids and treated Harry and Hermione like her own. Plus, her motherly instincts were still just as strong as they were back then. Everyone in the family who had a kid let her take care of said kid for the night when they had a family gathering and that night was no different. It was nice for both Harry and Ginny not to have to worry about James for the night and it was nice for Molly to take care of him.

After everyone ate their dinner and the dishes were cleared, everyone migrated to the living room. Molly, holding the sleepy James in her arms, sat down next to Harry on the couch, who was talking to Ron in the chair next to him. When Harry felt the weight difference in the couch, he looked at the woman he considered his second mother and smiled. He always loved watching her interact with kids. Unlike the rest of the family, with the exceptions of Ron and Ginny, he never got to see her take care of newborns. She had so much care in everything she did. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to his body. Molly pulled her legs onto the couch and leaned into Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. Everyone seemed to take such good care of her and she noticed they took even better care of her while she was watching their kids. When she looked up at Harry, she noticed that he was looking at her a certain way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. She knew the answer but she asked anyways because whenever she held his son, he looked at her like that.

"I just love watching you, is all," he said as he laughed. Every time she asked him that question while she held his baby, he always gave her the same answer and this time was no different. Ginny, who was talking to Percy next to the couch, rolled her eyes.

"They're doing it again, Dad," she called out to her father, who was across the room.

"Harry, you really gotta stop hitting on my wife," he said jokingly. It had become a family joke that Harry was "hitting" on Molly whenever they had that conversation. "She's a married woman, you know," he added with a laugh. Both Molly and Harry just rolled their eyes and Molly rested her head back on Harry's shoulder as she cooed at James softly. She started luring him even closer to sleep before he finally shut his eyes and fell asleep. She softly rubbed James' cheek with her thumb then turned her attention to the conversation Harry and Ron picked back up on. Just as she was about to say something, Ginny asked her a question.

"Mum, did your boobs get tender while you were pregnant?" She asked. "Dear Percy over here doesn't believe me," she added sarcastically when she got a quizzical look from Molly. Both Weasley women were open about everything. Molly never understood why women were so embarrassed about what happened to their bodies as they grew up or while they were pregnant so she was always open to her boys and to her daughter about her body and in turn, Ginny was the same way.

"Yeah, it's from the growth and changes in your boobs," she said. "I found after the first trimester, the soreness from that aspect of the pregnancy went away but my cup size continued to increase so that made them a little sore. It also happens right before I get my period."

"Told you," Ginny said as she stuck her tongue out at Percy.

"Before you get your period?" Both Ginny and Percy asked once they realized what she said. Ginny had never heard of that before and she was one of the lucky women that didn't get tender breasts before her period.

"Mhm," Molly said as she laughed and nodded her head. "They always get fuller too," she added. Over the years, Harry became use to how comfortable the women in his life were with their bodies and because he knew she wouldn't mind (and he was feeling quite cheeky) he poked Molly's breast and said, "You have really weird boobs. That never happens to Gin." He laughed when Molly swatted him on the chest.

"You're a cheeky buggar, you know that?" She asked as she laughed.

"You know I love you," he said as he chuckled and kissed her cheek. Molly rolled her eyes and laughed again. Whatever Ginny did to Harry when they moved out, she really made him come out of his shell.


End file.
